


look, yes just like that

by mayora



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, a little background Jack2Jae, feat. GOT7 ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayora/pseuds/mayora
Summary: Sometimes what you wish for isn't as important as what you get.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32
Collections: Spring Blooms: MarkJin Fic Fest 2020





	look, yes just like that

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Total strangers Mark and Jinyoung accidentally meet each other's gaze after throwing a coin in a wishing fountain in Disneyland.
> 
> Dear prompter, you asked for fluff but not too much so I hope this is a good amount!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta M whose helpful comments whipped this fic into shape. ♡

It’s hot, and sweat trickles down the back of his shirt. It’s a different heat than back in Seoul, dry and open instead of humid and stuffy. It’s hot even at night. Los Angeles and Seoul have that in common. Jinyoung looks up at the dark, clear sky. He lost Jaebeom, Youngjae, and Jackson earlier, turning around for a second to admire the canopy of trees surrounding a wishing well tucked away in an alcove. They’re nowhere in sight, but he can call them later. For now, he takes in the outline of Sleeping Beauty’s castle in the darkness. Lights hit it at every angle and people are crowded at its front, waiting for the firework show.

Jinyoung looks down at his watch. He’s still got about forty-five minutes before the show starts. He can take a little breather before trying to find them again.

He takes in a deep breath and really looks around the space he’s wandered into. It’s off to the left of the castle’s entrance, trees and shrubs planted in a semicircle. The area is dimly lit, a few garden lamps placed behind the trees, and mostly draped in moonlight. There are a couple of green-iron benches on either side, and in the middle, a two-tier white-brick wishing well. There’s a mess of coins scattered in its waters and he snorts when he spots some hundred-won coins. The surrounding air is quiet and calm, murmurs of conversation here and there. He pulls out a quarter from his pocket and flips it around in his palm before clasping it in between his hands. He closes his eyes, prays, and flicks it off his thumb into the water. It makes a perfect arc into the water and splashes alongside another coin. 

He whips his head to the left. Someone is already looking back at him. The stranger smiles at him. 

On reflex, Jinyoung smiles back. 

They stand in silence; his wishmate seems content to just stand and stare. Jinyoung supposes people at Disney are nicer and friendlier; but even so, he’s not particularly fond of awkward silence between strangers. 

“Hi,” he sends out, smiling a little wider. The man isn’t bad-looking, short dark-brown hair in wisps around his face and equally dark-brown eyes, big and twinkling even in moonlight.

“Hi,” he gets back. 

The stranger smiles all teeth and full cheeks and Jinyoung is a little breathless. He tries to say something else but feels himself getting dragged away. 

“Jackson! What are you doing here?” He stops, pulling Jackson back from where he linked his arm with Jinyoung’s.

“Jinyoung!” He says. “What am _I_ doing? Looking for you, obviously! The fireworks are gonna start soon; come on!” He tries pulling Jinyoung again.

“But I…” he looks over to the mystery man. 

The smile on his face hasn’t faltered in the slightest. If anything, he looks amused, eyebrows upturned and eyes still twinkling. He waves, long fingers noticeable even in the sparse lighting, and Jinyoung ingrains that amused face into his memory. 

Jackson pulls him along more insistently. Jinyoung is too entranced to fight back. 

“Anyway,” Jackson begins, “Jaebeom and Youngjae found a nice spot near a cotton candy vendor. A little farther back but we should still get a good view of the fireworks from there.” 

Jinyoung shakes his head, tries to clear his mind of this one-off chance encounter. Strangers don’t linger in his head like this, especially not when he barely exchanged two words with them. There’s no reason for him to be so affected by someone he’ll never meet again. The thought is saddening somehow. 

Jaebeom and Youngjae wave them over, the two sharing a stick of cotton candy.

“Hey! Did you save any for me?!” Jackson yells as he cozies up to them. 

Youngjae walks over to Jinyoung and lays his head on Jinyoung's shoulder. 

"Hi hyung," he says, "where'd you go?" 

Jinyoung's eyes drift over to the side. "I saw one of those wishing wells. Made a wish."

"Oh, how nice. I hope it comes true." 

The first of the fireworks start to explode, and Jackson and Youngjae scream. 

“It’s coming, it’s coming!” Jaebeom says in delight. 

Jinyoung looks up at the display of colors and wonders _can he see this too?_

The four of them finish out their week in Los Angeles, and then it’s back to Seoul. Jinyoung’s body is heavy with exhaustion; he had fun, even if it was over too fast. He hardly thinks about the stranger in Disneyland. But sometimes, when he takes a breath and looks out at the sky, those soft eyes and that warm smile seem to look back. Even when Jinyoung’s final semester creeps up on him too fast, he can’t seem to shake off the memory of star-brimmed eyes.

\----------------------------------------

The sun beats down extra hard today, the last rays of summer going out in a true blaze of glory. Youngjae texted in the group chat to meet at the fountain, and if Youngjae wasn’t his absolute favorite dongsaeng, he’d skip out. Unfortunately, he’s all too happy to indulge Youngjae, even if it means braving the humidity and sun. 

“Jinyoung-hyung! Over here!” Youngjae yells. He’s seated underneath some trees, Jackson and Jaebeom on either side of him. 

Jinyoung fans himself and throws his hand over his forehead. “Youngjae, it’s so hot I’m gonna die.”

Youngjae laughs. “It’s good to see you too, hyung.” He throws an arm around Jinyoung. 

“It’s good to see you,” Jinyoung says. “But is there any reason we couldn’t have met indoors?" Jinyoung looks at him pointedly. "Where A/C is?”

“Your classes are done for today, right?” Youngjae asks instead. 

Jinyoung glances at his watch. “Yep, all done.”

“Then how about getting dinner together? I haven’t seen you since vacation!” 

Jackson cuddles up next to Jinyoung, clutching onto his arm. “Please, Park Gae? It’s been sooooo long!” 

Jinyoung looks over to Jaebeom who raises an eyebrow at him then shrugs. 

Jinyoung pretends to deliberate, stroking his chin. “Hm…”

Youngjae clings onto Jinyoung’s other arm, and he and Jackson play up the puppy dog eyes. 

“Come on, Jinyoung!” Jackson starts shaking him.

“Okay, okay I’ll go!” He laughs. 

“Yay!” Youngjae and Jackson detach themselves and high five. Then Youngjae suddenly stands still, squints, and looks out into the distance. 

"No way!" Youngjae yells. "Mark!! Mark-hyung!!!" His arms flail, and Jaebeom narrowly dodges getting hit by them. 

"Bambam?!" Jackson screeches. 

"Jackson?!" The man yells back. 

"Jaebeom-hyung?!" 

Jaebeom flinches then a wide grin stretches across his face. "Yugyeom!" The newcomers run straight for them, a lone figure trailing slowly behind. Jinyoung stares at the chaos unfolding in front of him. Everyone’s jumping on each other, words tumbling out and unable to contain their excitement. 

In the middle of it all, Youngjae is hugging someone, and Jinyoung sees them with startling clarity. It’s been weeks since L.A. An eternity since he’s seen those eyes outside his thoughts. 

"Mark-hyung! I haven’t seen you in so long!” 

"You too," Mark says. "How have you been, Youngjae?"

 _Mark_ , Jinyoung thinks. _His name is Mark._ Jinyoung’s breath catches in his throat, and his body is heavy and rooted to the ground. Youngae looks at him. 

"Oh?” Youngjae tilts his head. “Oh!” Youngjae pulls Jinyoung over by the hand, grin bright and spilling his lips. “Mark-hyung!” Youngjae gestures between the two parties. “Mark, Jinyoung. Jinyoung, Mark,” he says.

Mark smiles. "Hi."

Jinyoung blinks. "Hi."

"Nice to meet you…Jinyoung."

Jinyoung lets out a long breath. His body feels lighter. "Yeah," he smiles. "Nice to meet you too, Mark." Jinyoung feels the air settle down, electric between them even though they’re not saying anything. Youngjae nudges Jinyoung and gives him a look. Jinyoung scrunches his eyebrows but before he can ask, Youngjae waves them goodbye and runs off toward Yugyeom.

Mark giggles. "I take it you’re not from LA?”

Jinyoung nods. “You’re also not from LA?”

Mark shakes his head. “I am from LA.,” he says. “I was there on vacation...like you were, I guess. I study here in Seoul.” 

“Hey!" Jackson yells, and Jinyoung flinches at the sudden outburst. "Do you guys wanna join us for dinner? It’ll be fun, have the whole gang together.” 

Bambam and Yugyeom look over to Mark. “That’s cool with us. What do you think, Mark-hyung?” 

Mark glances at Jinyoung. “Yeah, why not? Dinner sounds good.” 

They all squish into booths at a nearby BBQ place. Jackson and Youngjae shove Jinyoung, Mark, and Yugyeom into one booth before squishing against Jaebeom on the other.

“Kim Yugyeom, you are so dead!” Jinyoung yells from against the wall of the booth. 

“Why?! Jackson-hyung and Youngjae-hyung were the ones that pushed me!” Yugyeom whines. Bambam takes a seat next to Yugyeom and pats his shoulder in detached sympathy. 

Youngjae sticks a menu in Yugyeom's face. “Choose what you wanna eat Yugyeommie,” he cackles.

It takes them at least five minutes to decide on a menu, but soon enough, empty plates pile high on their table. A worker comes by with a fresh plate of meat and Mark takes it, carefully transferring it onto the grill. 

Jinyoung reaches out and grabs Mark’s sleeve mid-transfer. He drops it just as quickly. “A-ah, I’m sorry." He says. "Instinct. I didn’t want your sleeve to get dirty…” 

“It’s okay,” Mark smiles at him and goes back to cutting up meat. “Thank you, Jinyoung.” 

Jackson kicks him under the table. Jinyoung jumps and glares at him. Jackson waggles his eyebrows and mouths “ _talk later_ ” before turning back to the rest of the table. Their conversation is loud and rowdy but comfortable. Mark grills meat in relative silence, occasionally placing some on Jinyoung's plate. 

"You should eat first," Jinyoung says. "You're doing all the work."

"It's all right," Mark smiles. "Eat. There's plenty left for me." Mark holds up a piece of meat and looks at Jinyoung expectantly. 

Jinyoung stares at it, stares at Mark, then leans in slowly and bites it. Mark’s smile is small but satisfied and Jinyoung ducks his head, praying Mark didn't notice his burning cheeks. 

"So Mark-hyung, what's new with you?" Youngjae asks around a mouthful of meat. 

"I've got an internship with a streetwear fashion company," Mark says. Jinyoung perks up and leans in to hear better even though he can’t bring himself to look in Mark’s direction yet. "They're thinking of branching out into China, and I seem to be a good fit."

"Yay! Glad you got that bro," Bambam says. "They'd be dumb if they didn't hire you, hardworking, speaks multiple languages, easy on the eyes," Bambam laughs. 

"I don't think they hired Mark-hyung just because he's handsome," Yugyeom says.

"Well duh but it doesn't hurt, right Jinyoung-hyung?" Youngjae asks. 

"Huh?" Jinyoung snaps up from where he's been leaning into Mark a little too closely. 

"Nothing," Youngjae says but shoots him a wicked grin. 

Jinyoung lets out a theatrical sigh and tries not to think about the laughter falling from Mark's lips. When their bellies are full and round, they scramble out of their seats trying to pay; Mark slips through and hands his card over to the cashier. 

"Ohh, Mark-hyung!" Jackson says, shaking Mark back and forth. 

Mark gently pries Jackson off and rolls his eyes. "You guys can pay me back some other time." 

Youngjae elbows Jinyoung in the side. "Handsome, nice, _and_ rich, go get your man, Jinyoung-hyung!” He lowers his voice. “I mean it." He smiles wide at Jinyoung before stepping out the restaurant doors. 

The others clamor out of the restaurant, heading straight for the subway station, but Mark waits for Jinyoung. The two of them loiter behind the others, night quiet and air thrumming other than loud laughs breaking the air. 

"Jeez, they're so loud and embarrassing," Jinyoung laughs. 

Mark laughs too, lit up by the glow of the street lamps. "They are. But I wouldn’t have it any other way."

They walk in silence, and Jinyoung lets the evening wash over him. Everyone is very clearly pushing Mark and him together. But why? _Mark._ He rolls the name around in his head. It echoes, foreign but not entirely so, much like Mark himself. Still a stranger but a comforting presence all the same. Mark is nice to be around, and Jinyoung likes that they don’t always have to fill the empty spaces between them with words. 

Jinyoung stops in his tracks.

_There's a large_ plop _in the leather armchair across from him and Jinyoung looks up._

_"Jinyoung-hyung, I know you’re super focused on school right now, but Jaebeom-hyung and I know a guy...kind of your type.”_

_Jinyoung looks up at where Youngjae’s joined his table inside the campus coffee shop. “Thanks, but I’m not interested.”_

_Youngjae whines. “Okay, so maybe we were wrong about Jackson and he ended up being more me and Jaebeom’s type, but we’re sure of this one!” He lowers his voice. “_ I’m _sure about this one. He’s nice, thoughtful, not as loud as Jackson but really funny...you’d like him. I’m sure of it.” Youngjae’s voice is firm._

_Jinyoung peers into Youngjae’s eyes. Steady, clear, unmoving. He sighs. “Okay. Maybe after vacation...”_

_Yay! You better not forget!”_

His body feels electric and hot, sparks jumping underneath his skin. 

"Mark," Jinyoung says. 

"Hm?" Mark’s long since stopped, waiting. 

Jinyoung turns to look at him. Mark, small but engulfing smile, eyebrows slightly upturned, and a familiar twinkle in his eyes. 

"Yeah?" Mark nudges. 

"Do you wanna get coffee sometime?" The words tumble out of Jinyoung before he can help it. 

Mark's smile grows wider. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"Hey!" Jackson yells from down the subway station stairs. "Hurry it up slowpokes or we're gonna leave you behind!"

Mark and Jinyoung look at each other, breaths stopped in mid-air. They burst into laughter, and the sound punches through the air. They go down the stairs, rushing into the subway carriage. Jinyoung ignores the lecherous stare he can feel coming off Jackson and slides up to Mark against the doors. 

Mark pulls out his phone and hands it over to Jinyoung. Jinyoung looks down at the _save new contact_ screen and puts in his number. He gives Mark his phone back and can’t help the smile when their fingers brush over each other. Mark pockets his phone and looks up at Jinyoung. Jinyoung’s pretty sure the whoosh he hears is from the subway moving over the water, but he tells his traitor of a body to calm down anyway. Mark asks _so what do you study at university?,_ and Jinyoung stares into those shiny eyes the whole ride home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos, as always, are very much appreciated. Shout-out to all the authors, betas, and to the mods for all their hard work this year. Here's to a successful Spring Blooms 2020 fic fest and to hopefully another one next year!


End file.
